madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
All Choked Up/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Skipper: Look alive, men. I've got my freak on for recon. ---- Skipper: It's too horrible for words. Except these ones. The words I'm saying right now! These are fine. But anything else, no go! ---- Skipper: Not to worry, men. There's more than one way to make a penguin puke his guts out. Private: Really? How many...? Skipper: Seventeen. Just don't ever ask to see number twelve. ---- Kowalski: That bomb is not coming out. We could send a man inside to defuse it if we were about yea tall. Skipper: And how close are we from shrink ray technology? Kowalski: 700 years. Skipper: aside a device next to him Curse you, shrink ray! Kowalski: Make that 712. ---- they put Mort inside Rico to defuse the bomb Maurice: The bird's have gone carnivore! Julien: Quick, we must flee! Maurice, distract them by being eaten! ---- Skipper: That dame is a riddle wrapped in mystery and dunked in nasty sauce. ---- Kowalski: You need to get to the bottom of the stomach. Mort: Down the spiral staircase? Kowalski: Take the elevator. It's quicker. ---- Skipper: Dynamite! The classic time-bomb bundle with LED countdown delay. Maximum explode-ability matched with maximum get-away-ability. Rico, you're a mad genius. That robo-zoo guide goes sayonara in half an hour... high noon! ---- Skipper: Well, Rico, I'm sorry it has to come to this, but I had Kowalski whip up a little concoction I like to call... Number Twelve! Kowalski: 2 scoops of squirrel lint, a dash of baboon spit, used kitty litter, 1 hippo toenail, and anything we could find in the monkey cages. Whoa, mama! ---- Skipper: Whistling. Awfully cheery for someone pushing a suspiciously human-shaped sack. Wouldn't you say? Private: I don't know, Skipper. Sometimes a good whistle makes me feel like a pretty little butterfly. starts to retch Skipper: Can the sweet talk, Private. You know Rico has gooey love mush sensitivity. ---- Kowalski: Looks like she's burying the evidence, Skipper... above ground, standing up, in the busiest crossroads of the zoo. Skipper: Putting her gruesome handiwork on display? How sick is this woman? ---- Julien: Oh, metal wise-man. Show me who is the smartest of all creatures? points right; Julien quickly moves to where he's pointing Julien: That is right! Yes, me. Mort: Oh, make the shiny man do magic again! Julien: Now show me who has the most attractive bottom? points left; Julien moves his butt to where he's pointing Julien: Amazing! How does it know? ---- Skipper: So that's their game. Blowing us up one by one with un-regurgit-able gut bombs. Horrified, yet impressed. Kowalski: It's so obvious. I should have seen it coming. I'm sorry, Rico. I blame myself. Private: No Rico! No... Skipper: Not Rico! Not anybody! Kowalski, status report. Kowalski: 22 minutes, 46 seconds. Skipper: Then we've got 22 minutes and 45 seconds to get that bomb out of our buddy's belly. Rico, my friend, we are gonna teach you to spew again! ---- Skipper: I smuggled this out of the souvenir gift shop. Kowalski: A nature documentary? Skipper: Wait for it. movie Narrator (vo): This is Antarctica. Icy home to the playful penguin. Private: Hey, that looks like uncle Nigel. from documentary Narrator (vo): Who become prey to the insatiable blood thirst of this leopard seal. Kowalski: Oh, that image will haunt me! Skipper: It's just a boring... documentary. Narrator (vo): Betcha can't eat just one, Mr. Seal. ---- Skipper: Sorry, Rico, looks like it's game over. I never thought it would end this way, but I just want you to know... I love you, you crazy knucklehead. Kowalski: I also love you, in the same way expressed previously... dude. Private: Rico I love you too, Rico! starts to retch Mort: Rico And I love this popcorn. It's a little wet, though. stomach rumbles Julien: Eh, what is that noise? Skipper: down I'm not good with words - well, actually, neither are you - but I just wanna say... you are my brother! Kowalski: That's poetry, Skipper. Julien: I don't know about him, but this mush is making me want to blow chunks. Skipper: Do you mind? Private: Wherever the sun lay softly it's head, there will the land whisper, "Rico. Rico."." Kowalski: down Okay, now that's poetry! all cry and hug each other; Julien joins in; they all glare at him Julien: I just want to see a penguin throw up. ---- Skipper: Take a look at our future, men. Phase Two: robot animals. Kowalski: It's a classic cost-cutting maneuver. Replacement and elimination. Skipper: But there's... to himself Skipper: ...*four* things they didn't count on. The war on robots begins... pause Kowalski: Uh, Skip... signals to wait Skipper: ...now! ---- the robot blows up Julien: He was the only one who truly appreciated my bottom. of the robot's arms land behind Julien, pointing at his butt Julien: Hey! He's still loving my booty! ---- Julien: Who is burping up the stinking fog of lint, and spit, and unspeakable things from a kitten, and... Oof! I don't even want to know what that fart was. Mort: Ooh, it smells like the circus! penguins take Mort Mort: Am I going to the circus too? shove Mort down Rico's throat Mort: Why is the circus so dark and slimy? Hey, there's popcorn down here. Hooray! ---- Julien: It is the most handsomest thing I have ever seen... except for me, which goes without saying, but I said it anyway. Why? I don't know! ---- Kowalski: Okay, do you see the bomb? Mort: Um, I see and old squeaky toy. Wait, I see it! I see the bomb! Kowalski: Good. Now separate the blue and yellow wires from their sheathing, reverse the polarity, and splice both to the ground lead, which should be a slightly thicker copper filament. Am I going too fast for you? Mort: Um, okay. Which of the colors is blue? penguins sigh exasperatedly Mort: Is this the blue one? shrieks Kowalski: No, I believe that's a kidney. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes